Surprise Sherlock
by rarrar
Summary: Sherlolly. What could have happened before Sherlock Left and whilst he was away from the people who loved him the most. My first ever fan fiction so reviews gratefully received. So I know if to continue
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE THE FALL**

Sherlock had insisted on coming round every evening on the last week of his "life" just as she would finish work he would meet her at the morgue, claiming it was for some work related issue (in fact it was to meet with Mycroft and discuss in detail the elements of his "fake suicide" down to tiniest of details) He would then escort her home, grab a coffee ensure she was safe and left.

However Thursday evening Sherlock met her as usual straight from the morgue, collected a Chinese he had pre ordered on the way, ate dinner with her tucked her into bed but laid on the sofa and remained there till the early hours of the morning when he woke, made Molly breakfast, left her a note saying "See you later, pick you up same time and place" and was gone before she rose.

Friday was the strangest of all; Molly was busy working when she phoned buzzed

"Shan't meet you from work as norm, see you at home I have a surprise for you - SH"

When she got home, the candles were lit the table was set, classical music played in the background and dinner was already on the table

"Glass of wine Molly" Sherlock handed her on entry

"Thanks" Molly replied very shocked, "what have you done"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for all you help and kindness you have shown me over the past year, when I haven't treated you very well at all"

They finished dinner and cleared the table, Sherlock extended a hand to her and whispered "Dance with me"

Molly nodded as they started to waltz around the room, she glanced up into his eyes and gently placed a kiss on his lips. A burning sensation ripped through Sherlock like a hot poker as he depended the kiss he stopped dancing, looked Molly straight in the eyes and said "Can I stay the night"

Before he had a chance to change his mind, Molly whispered in the most seductive tone she could manage " I want you Sherlock Holmes body and soul make love to me now" and nibbled his ear which sent further sensations through his body they both started grabbing frantically at each other's clothes, tearing shirts and unzipping trousers.

Sherlock looked deep into her eyes, lifted her onto the bed and passionately but gently made love to Molly Hooper.

In the morning he was gone, on the breakfast table stood a single red rose and a small hand written note which read "I love you too Molly Hooper, my body and soul are yours always SH

Everyone was missing him; it had been 3 months since his suicide. However for one for Sherlock's friends life was about to get a lot more complicated.

She woke feeling very sick, after a cup of tea and a slice of plain toast she felt a little better but when it came to doing her job she really couldn't stomach the smells.

"Something's not right" Molly though to herself and she picked up her phone and made dialled a number.

"Hi it's me, sorry to disturb are you free?" Molly questioned John's fiancée Mary.

"Yeah sure Molls" Mary replied, "everything ok?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather not discuss this over the phone could you please meet me at my flat?" Molly asked

"No worries, I will be there in 15 minutes" Mary replied ominously.

Molly called her boss and asked him to cover her shift although she had made it into work she was feeling a little under the weather. On the way home she popped into the pharmacy to collect some items before getting home, changing into her onesie and putting the kettle on in preparation for Mary.

"Hi hun, so what's going on, you've had me worried all the way over" Mary gasped for air as she entered Molly's flat and hugged her friend.

"Did I ever tell you about the week I shared with Sherlock before his death?" Molly checked as she made a pot of tea for them both.

"NO" Mary's eyebrows raised quickly and in a rather shocked response said "Spill"

So Molly started to tell the story how Sherlock had come to see her each evening, however what she failed to tell Mary was that she had stretched the truth a little and instead of this occurring a week before his, as she knew it "fake suicide" it actually occurred the week after, leading up to his actual disappearance"So" she exclaimed, pulling out a box from the pharmacy bag," I think I'm pregnant"

Mary and Molly watched the test and as the word PREGNANT appeared Molly started to cry

"Oh my god" Mary exclaimed "Here sit down, I will put the kettle back on. How are you feeling?" Mary questioned

Molly just continued to cry now seated on the sofa hugging her knees and shaking her head.

"I'm calling John" Mary whispered as she dialled him "John, hey you are you busy?" Mary questioned "Only Molly's in a state of shock and I need your help with her"

"I'll be straight over Mary, she isn't injured or wounded is she" John questioned

"No hun, just had some shocking news. I'll explain" Mary replied with urgency in her voice.

John arrived at Molly's apartment within minutes and racing up the stairs was met by Mary who explained everything

"She's what?" John shouted with excitement in his voice

"Molly?" John calmly took her hand and checked her pulse, "everything is going to be ok, we are here for you if you need anything, I do however think its best if I call Mycroft and notify him of this development maybe his family will want to support you too"

"No" shouted Molly jumping like she had just been shot "I'll talk to Mycroft, please I have a meeting with him tomorrow to do with my pathology work at St Bart's" she pleaded.

"Ok, Molly you do what you thinks best, whatever you need, appointments, anti natal clinics anything just shout Mary and I would be happy to help, wouldn't we" John looked at Mary

"Yes of course, whatever you need" Mary replied.

They both left her alone to debate what she was going to tell Mycroft, this would change everything. However she was adamant that Sherlock wasn't to know, she didn't want him to return and risk his life and that of her unborn child as well.

Molly didn't have a meeting with Mycroft the following day so she decided to call him there and then.

"Molly" Mycroft answered very punctually "Everything ok? I'm afraid I haven't heard from him in a while"

"Is this a secure line, Mycroft" Molly questioned

"Yes" came the sheepish reply "Why, what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant, with Sherlock baby" Molly stated

"Wow, congratulations. I can call him straight away if you like get him home now". Mycroft assured her

"NO, you mustn't" Molly said adamantly "I can't put his and my unborn child's life in danger. No if he returns I will explain everything, however I would like your parents to be involved if you could arrange that for me I would be eternally grateful" Molly continued.

"Consider it done, Mummy will be pleased" was Mycroft's reply

**2 YEARS LATER**

Sherlock has returned from the grave at his brothers request. John and Mary are both shocked and mortified when they learn of his deceit, they in turn tell Lestrade and Mrs Hudson but Sherlock has asked that he tell Molly himself. He has tried to locate her at the Morgue to be told that she only works part time now. He also tried her flat with no luck although he did deduce that no one had lived there in 2 years. He couldn't find her anywhere strolled to Baker Street and as he entered starting noticing numerous changes "Walls Brighter Paint", "No dust" , "Fresh Flowers", "Talc", "Molly's Perfume"

"Mrs Hudson, what have you done to my flat whilst I've been away" Sherlock shouted

"Oh, have you not seen her? Molly moved in here love" Mrs Hudsons said standing on the small landing

"Moved in, but why? Is she ok? Are you ok?" He questioned

I'm fine Sherlock, you may need to ask…"

The front door opened and a familiar voice shouted up the stairs

"Mrs Hudson, are you in could you please come and help me. Lilly's being no help what so ever"

"Molly" Sherlock exclaimed quietly as to not give himself away "don't say anything Mrs Hudson, just tell her she has a visitor and that its best her friend leave" He continued

"I can't tell her that, Lilly lives here too" Mrs Hudson remarked as she went down stairs

"Hi love, are you ok? " Mrs Hudson questions,"you look worn out. Leave Lilly to me, Mummy has a visitor upstairs" Mrs Hudson says ti Lilly

"A visitor, I wasn't expecting any…" she is cut short as she hers the baritone voice from the past

"Mummy" Says the voice

"Sherlock" Screams Molly as she races upstairs and throws her arms around his neck, he embraces her back "I've missed you, so much" She cries

"I missed you too" He states

Mrs Hudson appears at the doorway holding a very wriggly 2 year old little girl who looks the spitting image of Mycroft as a child.

"Come here Lilly, there is someone Mummy would really like you to meet" Molly says holding her arms out towards Mrs Hudson. Lilly doesn't want to be held and as she is placed onto the floor runs straight to Sherlock and shouts "Daddy"

"Yes Lilly that's right, Sherlock I would like you to meet your daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Molly's phone rang

"Hi Molly" John spoke as he heard the breathing on the other end of the line "Mary's asked if you need anything bringing round for dinner or if you have it sorted?" John continued.

"No we are good thanks John" Molly replied although you may need to come round now with some smelling salts, Sherlock just met Lilly"

"We are on our way I wouldn't miss this for the world, see u in a few minutes" John screamed excitedly down the phone.

Sherlock sat on the sofa; his eyes closed which normally suggested to Molly that his was in his mind palace. Obviously contemplating his emotions on the news he had just received. Molly picked up Lilly and placed her in her play pen whilst she started to prepare dinner. She had already invited John, Mary and Mrs Hudson and had enough food to feed an army.

10 minutes had passed and John followed by Mary and Mrs Hudson all walked through the door

"Hey look who it isn't" John exclaimed, making Sherlock jump slightly, "How are you feeling Daddy" he continued

"Really not sure" replied Sherlock "Who knew about Lilly, Molly?" Sherlock asked whilst heading toward her in the kitchen.

"John, Mary, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and your parents, but why is that important?" Molly questioned

"Mycroft and my parents and you didn't think to ask him to tell me about this?" Sherlock started to hear anger in his own voice

"No in fact I told him under no circumstances was he to tell you about this" Molly was adamant "Can we please discuss this later when everyone has gone home"

"Ok, but you owe me and explanation Molly Hooper" Sherlock replied slightly cross

Mary and Mrs Hudson helped set the table, whilst Molly finished preparing the dinner.

"Molly" Mary nudged her "Look"

Sherlock had walked over to the play pen and lifted Lilly out and started bouncing her on his knee opposite John in their normal chairs, Molly smiled and a small tear fell down her cheek

"Hey, don't cry" Mary hugged her

"I've just wished for this day for so long, and now that it's finally here, I …, sorry"Molly wepted

"Don't be silly, I'm gonna make you cry even more I've discussed it with John and we want Lilly to be my flower girl" Mary hugged her tighter

"Oh my god, yes" Molly sobbed harder

Hearing her mummy cry, lily started to wriggle on Sherlocks lap, which made Sherlock look up and see Mary cuddling Molly. As Sherlock passed Lilly to John he caught Mary's eye she beconed him to come over and spinning Molly round placed her straight into his arms and started to dish up dinner.

Sherlock kissed Molly's forehead and held her tight before whispering in her ear "I've missed you, so much" Molly looked up into Sherlocks eyes and he nodded "I know" was his only remark.

Everyone ate, Molly was right there was enough food to feed an army. So the left overs were put together and placed in the fridge once they cooled. Mary, John and Mrs Hudson wish everyone a goodnight and gave special kisses and cuddles to Lilly before leaving Sherlocka dn Molly alone.

"I'll put her to bed then we can talk" Molly said as she lifted a very sleepy little girl of the sofa, "goodnight my little angel" Sherlock lent down and kissed his daughters forehead and Lilly smiled a tired looking smile.

Once the door was shut, Molly went to the bedroom to sort out some bits. Much to her surprise Sherlock locked the flat door, turned out the lights and closed the bedroom door behind him He sat on the bed and watched her before asking

"Why didn't you let Mycroft tell me about Lilly"

"Oh Sherlock, your life was in danger enough, Lilly would have bought you back to London to early then you would have had to protect me and your daughter, I love you both so much Sherlock I couldn't do that to either of you. " Molly said shakily

"So you rather I left" Sherlock questioned

"God no, don't you dare go anywhere, I need you Sherlock, we both do. I just didn't want you coming back before you needed to that's all" Molly shook her head. "I'm tired it's been a long day, go to sleep, Lilly will be up again at 6am" She continued pointing to the empty side if the bed next to her.

Sherlock didn't need asking twice, he undressed, slipped under the covers and took hold of Molly's slight frame, cuddling her into him. She lay with her head tucked into chest. "Goodnight Molly Hooper, I love you" Sherlock spoke softly

"I love you more Sherlock Holmes" Molly replied as she closed her eyes.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED, 3****RD**** ON ITS WAY STILL ON A ROMANTIC FOOTING, 4****TH**** MAY HAVE A TWIST AM WORKING ON IT**


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later Molly was helping Mary with the last minute preparations for her wedding as John and Sherlock were on a case and Sherlock's parents had kindly offered to have Lilly for the morning. As it had been agreed on Sherlock's return that he would be best man, Lilly would be flower girl and Molly would be maid of honour, which had amused Molly as she didn't see how Sherlock could stick to his side of the duties and not start deducing all the guests.

"You ok, Molly" Mary asked as they finished placing the last name on the seating chart "you look miles away

"Just thinking" Came Molly's reply "It would be nice to have what you and John have, love, respect, honesty and marriage"

"Molly Hooper, I know you love him but are you seriously contemplating marriage to Sherlock Holmes?" Mary questioned

"Yes, yes I am. Maybe it's helping you sort these last bits out, maybe its seeing him with Lilly or maybe it's just seeing him happy again running around with John solving puzzles" Molly replied confidently

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Mary questioned

"Doing about what" came that familiar baritone voice of Sherlock said walking through the door closely followed by John

"Going back to work" Molly quickly suggested

Knowing full well she was lying to him but not understanding why he didn't push it and just walked over to her, kissed her cheek and said "ok Hun"

Molly glanced quickly at Mary and took her phone out of her pocket and sent two messages

Mary – that was close, I really want to ask him to marry me but not sure when and how MH

Sherlock's mum – Hi we are home now, you can bring Lilly back anytime you like, Love Molls

Her phone beeped twice and Sherlock looked at her quizzically

"Anyone important" He asked

She checked her phone message

Molly – before or during my wedding would be romantic, whatever you decide John and I are here for you no matter what. MM

Ok dear will bring her back in an hour, granddad just playing with her in the garden, love mum

"Just your mum saying she will be an hour, Lilly is enjoying herself with your father in the garden" she replied

She replied to Marys text quickly Thanks, means a lot, don't want to rain on your parade thou, you day is yours. MH

Later that evening after everyone had gone home and Lilly was in bed, Sherlock was busy working on his best man speech when he looked over to Molly and said

"You do realise that with my best man duties I get to dance with the maid of honour at the wedding"

"Yes" Molly said not looking up from her book "What about it"

"Well I thought we could practise now" Sherlock replied

"I can't dance to save my life, Molly replied putting her book down

"Don't worry I'm an excellent teacher " Sherlock stated as he took her hand and started to move her around the living room, into the kitchen, round the table and then ducked her straight outside the bedroom door.

Lifting her back up to straight without even thinking about it he was kissing her and she returned it, tongues twisting and filling each other's mouths, hands grabbing and twisting into every part of each other's body. Molly stepped back for a minute to catch her breath while Sherlock continue to trail kiss after kiss down her neck, he looked up at her and said

"What's wrong Molly" Don't you want this?

"Of course I want this but..."

"But, what else could you possible want" Sherlock questioned

"I want you Sherlock in mine and Lilly life forever" she looked into his beautiful eyes and thought but before she could say another word Sherlock was leading her into the bedroom and had started kissing her again, laying her on the bed and unbuttoning her blouse following his fingers down her chest with a trail of kisses he then removes his shirt and lays on top of her gently but firmly making love to Molly as if were the first time all over again and she was a fragile as a porcelain doll.

As she lay next to Sherlock who was asleep, or so she thought she placed a hand on his cheek, a kiss on his forehead and said "The only time I have the confidence I have to ask you this is whilst you are asleep, so Sherlock Holmes you have given me the best gifts anyone could wish for a child, love, hope and the shear feeling of belonging. I want you to feel the way that I do to know that you belong and are loved so Marry me Mr Holmes, be mine for ever and share these wonderful gifts. I love you"

With that she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes just as Sherlock opened his he had heard every word.

Mary and John's big day arrived and the ceremony went without a hitch, next was the speeches Sherlock was remarkable calm, he told a few jokes, a few cases and then made a toast. Molly was shaking like a leaf, stuttering slightly with sweaty palms, Sherlock had deduced that she was nervous but could not tell what about. Mary made a heart-warming speech thanking Molly and Lilly for helping their day go smoothly and the John thanked everyone particularly Sherlock for not messing up. They all ate the 3 course meal and then came their song.

"I have taken it upon myself to write a little something which if you permit me I will play for the bride and groom" Sherlock stated as he removed his violin from its case and started to play a beautiful waltz, Molly watched amazed holding Lilly in her arms and swaying

When Sherlock had finished and the applause had died down, he took the microphone and clearing his throat said" just 3 more announcements if you don't mind" John and Mary looked his way as did the rest of the party, Molly had crept in behind Mary handing Lilly to her to hold.

"1. John and Mary I promise to keep you safe, no matter what. 2. Please enjoy the evening and oh yes lastly and most importantly, Molly? Where are you?" He questioned trying to see through the spot light that was currently on him, her hand went up as Mary pushed her toward the stage

"Molly" Sherlock continue down the microphone in front of everyone" I heard everything you said the other night in bed when you thought I was asleep and my answer is Yes" He said with a rather large smile on his face and a very blushing Molly in front of him. Everyone started chatting and commenting, Mary asked Molly "What did you say to him" Molly was still blushing

"Oh my apologies" Sherlock continued "I completely forgot that none of you were there, I'm answering yes to Molly's proposal, I will marry you Molly Hooper" He had stepped down from the stage kissed her passionately in front if the entire crowd and opened a beautiful blue velvet box containing the most exquisite topaz and diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. Placing it on her finger and smiling from ear to ear she flung her arms round his neck and he spun her around like a crazy school boy.

Everyone shouted, cheered and Mary passed Lilly to Sherlock as the photographer snapped the first shot of the family together before he handed Lilly back, took hold of Molly's hand and said "May I have this dance Ms Hooper" "Certainly Mr Holmes" Molly replied

As the party got into full swing Lilly started to get grumpy and Molly decided it was time to take her up as they were staying in the hotel.

"Do you have to go things were really getting good" Mary asked

"Yep I'm going to take Lilly up she looks shattered and I've had so much to drink and excitement that I need to lay down too "Molly replied.

Sherlock came up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck and said goodnight to John and Mary too as he took his new family to bed.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, CHAPTER 4 HAS A BIT MORE DRAMA WOULDN'T BE SHERLOCK WITHOU A BIT OF DRAMA. CANT ALL BE PLAIN SAILING


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, THIS HAS STARTED TO GET A BIT MORE CRIME IN IT BUT I'M JUST A ROMANTIC AT HEART**

Everything was happening so fast that Molly didn't know whether she was coming or going it had been a week since Sherlock had agreed to marry her and already it had been plaster over the front page of every newspapers in England. That's when they started, although she wouldn't tell Sherlock she had been receiving some rather nasty and worrying mail in the post at the lab since her return to work and the news of their engagement had hit the World.

She had returned on a 3 days shift and had organised childcare accordingly, Sherlock's mother had already agreed that she would collect Lilly on Monday morning and bring her home Tuesday evening, Mrs Hudson would then have her Wednesday so that she was home and in bed on Molly's return home. She then had Thursday – Sunday off. Sherlock had agreed to this also as there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be on a case somewhere with John (following his return from his honeymoon with Mary).

However on top of this, she was just getting used to Sherlock being back and now she was going to be married to him and the news had hit all the papers, which made it harder for her to get about without someone stopping her to ask questions. This was taking its toll as Sherlock had started to notice. Only silly little mistakes Molly was making on everyday activities, things that any other person wouldn't have spotted but Sherlock wasn't just any other person he was the high functioning sociopath that had fallen in love with this wonderful creature who mattered a great deal more than she thought.

On John and Marys return, Sherlock had invited them round for dinner as it was a Wednesday he was sure that Molly wouldn't mind.

"Really Sherlock, do we have to do this tonight. I will be so tired it really won't be fair" Molly exclaimed

"Don't worry darling I'll cook and prepare everything you just need to be yourself" Sherlock replied

"Fine" She huffed as she slammed the door behind her heading out to work.

Sherlock picked up the phone and dialled John's number.

"Hello old friend" John answered quickly "How are you?"

"Good thanks John, is your lovely wife around I need to pick her brains" Sherlock replied

John handed the phone to his wife who answered in a rather sheepish fashion

"Everything ok Sherlock?" She asked

"I'm not sure, there is definitely something wrong with Molly but every time I ask her she bites my head off and insists that she is ok. I'm worried she is taking too much on could you please have a womanly chat with her later and maybe help her out with wedding plans etc." Sherlock asked nervously

"Of course, no problem" said Mary "Leave it to me, see you round 7.30pm"

"Thank you Mary, see you and John then" Sherlock stated as he hung up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Molly was on her lunch break, finally she thought to herself 30 minutes peace and quiet, no such luck no sooner had she started to take a mouth full of her salad then her phone rang

"Dr Hooper" Came Lestrade's dulcet tones " I'm sending 3 bodies your way all part of the same homicide give Sherlock a call please this has his name written all over it."

"Ring him yourself" she grumbled "I'm on my lunch break and this is the first time I've sat down in days. I will start on them as soon as I'm finished and not a minute sooner" as she hung up abruptly she sighed, she hadn't meant to take it out on him but another letter had arrived this morning.

Dam she thought, I'd best get down to the lab before Sherlock and Estrada turn up. I don't want them finding those especially Sherlock as he will panic and get angry. She packed away her lunch and ran back out of the canteen and down to the lab just to catch Sherlock, John and Lestrade at the door knocking.

"You ok" Sherlock questioned as Molly rushed past trying to find the key

"You told him, thanks Greg" Molly answered as she got to her desk and piled the paperwork together, slipping the letters into her pocket.

"Sorry Molly, but you've never shouted at me before in your life and telling me to ring Sherlock myself when you two are practically married raised alarm bells" Lestrade replied.

"Does it have something to do with these" Sherlock enquired as he held up a dozen or so open envelopes, luckily not the ones containing the threats.

"They're just tosh" Molly replied "I don't pay attention to them "They are just someone's attempt to get at you through me, ever since out engagement was advertised on the media this is all I get" she continued

"Ok" Sherlock hesitated, "See you later at home, don't forget dinner with John and Mary" He kissed her gently on the lips and he and John left, leaving her to continue with the paperwork for Lestrade and the autopsies.

She felt in her pocket and took out one of the letters reading it to her self

"Molly, you won't reach your wedding day unless you do exactly as I say JM"


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER COMPUTER PROBLEMS

Molly picked up her phone and dialled Mary "Hey you, are you still coming round for dinner later with John?" She questioned

"Yes" Mary replied, "Not sure what time it will be as the boys are out on a case at the moment" she continued

"In that case can you pick me up in an hour so we can grab a coffee and ask John to meet us at Sherlock's if he isn't already there?" Molly asked shyly

"Of course I can" came the reply," but what's going on Molly?" Mary asked worriedly

"I'll explain when I see you, I finish in about 30 minutes" Molly answered.

Molly finished off the rest of her paperwork in double time and tidied up ready for the evening shift to take over. She walked to the locker room, removed the letters from her pocket and placed them into her bag, removed her lab coat and locked the door. Walking down to meet Mary in the parking lot she wondered if telling her about the letters and asking for her help was the best solution, she knew at the moment she would be able to tell Sherlock he would panic about her and Lilly.

Mary pulled up and Molly got in and looking at Mary took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Thanks for this Mary, I really appreciate it" Molly said

"Ok, so spill what's going on? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?" Mary questioned whilst driving towards the nearest coffee shop.

"No Mary, no second thoughts about the wedding, I can't wait for that to happen. I've been receiving some bizarre post recently following the announcement of our engagement in the papers" Molly started," most of which John and Sherlock read this morning, however I did keep some back which is what I need to talk to you about, the only thing is I need your word that neither John or Sherlock find out about them PLEASE" Molly begged

"Ok, this sounds very serious Molly" Mary commented as she pulled up outside a little coffee shop they both knew on route.

Molly passed the letters over to Mary to read before they exited the car, she could tell from Mary's face that she could only think if what Molly was planning on doing. The letters were returned to Molly and they exited the car, on entering the establishment a young man from behind the counter said

"Ah ladies welcome back, would you like your usually 2 lattes, one skinny with caramel syrup and the other with cream and chocolate sprinkles?

"That would be lovely" Mary replied as Molly had neither the voice or the energy to answer infact looking at her Mary could tell that she was petrified.

"What am I going to do about them, about Moriaty I can't tell Sherlock it's too dangerous and then there's Lilly, although I'm not sure that he knows about her. Oh Mary I'm so scared for Lilly and Sherlock I really don't know …" She started to sob into her hands

"Hey it will be ok, you just tell me what you want me to do and consider it done" Mary replied just as the young man bought over their drinks, "thank you" Mary responded with a nod encouraging the young man back behind the counter.

"I need Lilly safe" was Molly's reply "I don't care what happens to me I just need her safe"

"Done" Mary quickly and without any hesitation responded "What about Sherlock mad you, I know you don't want me say anything and I promise on Johns life that I will not say a word, but you are going to have to do something, tell him or he will deduce for himself. He loves you Molly just as much as you love him, surely together you can resolve this."

Just as Molly was about to reply her phone gone off:

"Where are you, dinners nearly done and Marys on her way" SH

She tapped back a reply as she finished her latte

"On way, sorry got caught up with a last body" MH

"Think we had better go, apparently you are on your way to Baker Street and I'm just leaving St Bart's" Molly chuckled

"Ok" Mary said as she pushed her chair in

They arrived at Baker Street a short while later and agreed that Mary had seen Molly walking along and offered her a lift. On entering the room Mary was greeted by John with a quick hug and peck on the lips whilst Molly was engulfed in an enormous hug from Sherlock followed by a long lingering kiss on the mouth which he only released due to a "cough" coming from the other side of the room, namely John and Mary. Molly gave a little smirked then pulled away from Sherlock

"Please excuse me "Molly stated heading towards the bedroom "I just need to change, rough day at the office"

Mary winked at her, but Sherlock looked worried.

"Everything ok?" He asked quickly just as she entered the room "You're not worrying over those silly letters are you"

"No of course not, I'm fine" she nodded, just a bit of a headache, that's all. I'll be out in a bit" she chastely pecked him on the cheek and closed the door. She placed her face into her hands she nearly started to sob when she noticed the letter on the bed address to her as she read she felt the blood rush to head and knocked the lamp from the bedside table.

"I'll go" Mary said hearing the thud from the bedroom Molly, she said as she opened the door, everything ok"

What greeted her worried her greatly a very pale faced, very scared Molly sat in the corner of the room with her knees up to her chest sobbing, pointing at the letter. Mary read "I'll be in your office next Monday at 10am for a little chat. Make sure the elusive Mr Holmes cannot gain access at this time, we need to be alone – Jim" she scrunch it up and put it in her pocket before shouting "JOHN"

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK HAVE A FEW CHOICES AS TO WERE TO TAKE THIS, SO YOUR POINTS WILL REALLY HELP


	6. Chapter 6

APOLOGIES FOR DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER AND THATS IT'S A LITTLE ON THE SHORT SIDE I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BRING IN A BIT OF DRAMA. HOPE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT

Molly was in shock, "Steady" John said as her helped her up from the floor where she had landed after reading the note.

"Are you ok" came the familiar voice of Sherlock

"Fine, a little embarrassed actually" Molly replied glancing up at Mary who tapped her back pocket which went un noticed by Sherlock

John and Mary escorted Molly to the bed where Sherlock joined her"You sure you are ok, you look awfully pale" Sherlock commented

Molly nodded reaching for the glass of water that she kept on her beside table, which she knocked flying tried to regain her balanced and fell again onto the floor, Sherlock wasn't quick enough to grab her

"That's it, I calling for an ambulance" exclaimed John " She's obviously in shock or has backed out for some reason"

At the hospital the Nurse Pickles came in with some medication and water for Molly to take when she finally woke up. Sherlock sat by her beside all the time, holding her tiny hand in his with the most sincere worried look on his face anyone had every seen.

"Get some rest my love, she'll be awake soon. You no good to her if you haven't slept" Nurse Pickles commented to Sherlock

"I want to be here when she wakes up" Sherlock replied "Any idea what happened" He asked the nurse

"Sheer exhaustion" replied the Nurse

"Everyone ok" Came a small voice from the door way it was Mary"Sherlock you look shattered, go and get a coffee and a chat with John he is in the canteen, I'll stay with her" Mary continued

"Ok, if your staying I'll feel better" Sherlock replied as he leant and kissed Molly on the head before heading out the door.

"Molly woke up bout 5 mins after Sherlock had left the room and Mary called for the Nurse "Excuse me she awake"

Nurse Pickles entered the room so quietly that Mary didn't even notice her creep up behind her and smoother her face with a cloth making Mary pass out, happening so fast that Molly only just caught her emergency bell another familiar face popped his head around the door "Jim Moriarty" Molly commented as she was pulled from the bed and was replaced by Mary.

"Molly, dearest Molly Hooper, we are taking little ride"Jim cackled, "if you're a good girl, I'll leave your little friend alone.

Molly nodded, hoping to leave any clues she could to her whereabouts.

Meanwhile John and Sherlock where chatting and drinking coffee on the canteen when Sherlock's phone beeped with a text message

SO SHE REALLY MEANS EVERYTHING TO YOU DOES SHE? - JM

On seeing this he passed his phone to John, stood up and ran back up stairs towards Molly's room, John tried calling his wife but got no answer "Sherlock wait for me, I can't get hold of Mary" John shouted after his friend. "You wont, if he has Molly he may have Mary too, Call Lestrade, John" Sherlock shouted back.

He entered her room to find Mary in the bed and just waking up groggy, "where s Molly?" She questioned and then in the same breath screamed "The nurse, Moriarty they are in it together"

Sherlock knowing Molly started to look around the room for clues, whilst Mary and John went and got Nurse Pickles. As they returned with the nurse and Sherlock was about to asked her where he could find Molly and Moriarty Lestrade turned up.

"Got your message, this place is on lock down, no one is getting in, not one is getting out" He stated matter of factly

"Good" Sherlock replied "this con woman was just about to explain her part in the is plan and where Molly is" Sherlock continued.

"I wont tell you anything" Nurse pickles shouted

"You don't need to, I already know where she is. The 3 of us know this hospital like the back of our hands, Sherlock said, but I'm going alone John, Mary you stay here with Lestrade if I or Molly are not back in 20 mins then come to the Path Lab."


End file.
